marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceman
|class = Mutant |tag1 = Offensive: Damage Over Time |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = |crystal = Frosty Crystal |ability1 = Coldsnap |ability2 = Frost Bite |ability3 = Organic Ice |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Hyperion |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Magneto |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Spider-Man (Classic) |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Black Widow |synbonus5 = Teammates |synpartner5 = Ghost Rider |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = No }} Iceman is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Iceman aka Robert "Bobby" Drake, was the second, and youngest member of the original X-men. His mutant powers give him the ability to lower his body's temperature, transform himself into organic ice, and freeze the air around him. When he was possessed by Emma Frost, she unleashed powers within Bobby far greater than he had before, such as freezing fluids inside another person's body, and traveling great distances as a liquid, solid, or gas. Iceman works towards the mastery of his powers and there's no telling where his limits lie. Attributes/Tags Current: Offensive: Damage Over Time, Hero, X-Men, Size: M Immunities: * Full immunity to Incinerate, Poison and Bleed effects. Stats Abilities Passive – '''Organic Ice *Iceman’s Organic Ice form grants him full immunity to all Incinerate, Bleed, and Poison effects. '''Passive – '''Ice Armor *Iceman begins the fight with a layer of Ice Armor active, increasing his Armor Rating by 666.67 *If Iceman would lose more than 5% of his Max Health from a single source, his Ice Armor protects him from the blow, reducing the health loss to 5%, then it shatters. *If Iceman would become Stunned while his Ice Armor is active, the Ice Armor negates the effect, then shatters. *Once shattered, Ice Armor takes 15 seconds to reform. '''Critical Hits: *45% chance to place a Frostbite charge on the opponent. Frostbite charges are Passive and deal 961.35 Energy Damage when they expire. Heavy Attacks *This attack causes all Frostbite charges to expire instantly and deal an additional 282.72 Energy Damage each. Signature Ability Locked= *'Absolute Zero' **Iceman harnesses his Cyrokinesis to chill the air around him to freezing temperatures. |-|Unlocked= *'Absolute Zero' **'Fight Start:' Iceman harnesses his Cryokinesis to chill the air around him to freezing temperatures. This causes his opponent to start the fight with a Coldsnap active, dealing Energy Damage over 12 seconds and preventing them from Evading attacks. Additionally, Iceman can reform his Ice Armor 3 seconds faster. Special Attacks Special 1: Chill Out – A quick blast of icy air to help the opponent cool off. *Places a Coldsnap on the opponent, dealing 1639.95 Energy Damage over 9 seconds. Opponents under a Coldsnap cannot Evade attacks. *This attack stores up to 2 Frostbite charges on the opponent. Special 2: '''Blizzard – An icy blast to hold them in place just long enough to rain down icicles from above. *Iceman converts his Ice Armor into additional mass for his projectiles, gaining 1696.5 additional Attack rating for the duration of the attack, at the cost of shattering his Ice Armor. '''Special 3: Ice to Meet You – Iceman freezes his opponent in place before giving them the cold shoulder. *Places a Coldsnap on the opponent, dealing 2092.35 Energy Damage over 9 seconds. Opponents under a Coldsnap cannot Evade attacks. *This attack instantly reforms Ice Armor. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Spider-Man *Iceman’s Coldsnap provides him a window to attack Spider-Man without having to worry about his Evade, as well as doing damage over time to the webslinger. His Ice Armor also provides protection if webhead manages to land his Special Two Attack. Thor *Ice Armor provides a respectable defence from the God of Thunder. It allows Iceman to ignore a Stun effect, avoiding Thor’s Ragnarok Armor Break, or if the timing is correct, to protect against the big hit that follows. Agent Venom/Crossbones ' *Both of these Skill Champions surrender Class Advantage to the mutant Iceman. They also both have abilities to remove debuff effects from themselves, however, this won’t help against Iceman’s Frostbite which is a Passive. Weaknesses 'Doctor Voodoo *While Iceman is immune to his Poison, he’s not immune to the Nullify. Doctor Voodoo also has his Power Burn to fall back on for extra damage, and his Regeneration at the start to counter Iceman’s Coldsnap. This combines with his Power Drain to make sure that Iceman doesn’t get another Coldsnap on him for the rest of the fight. Hyperion *Hyperion’s naturally high Energy Resistance reduces the amount of damage he takes from Coldsnaps, and of course he doesn’t care about the Evade reduction. His Regeneration ability is also useful for healing up the damage he did take from Coldsnap right at the end of the fight. Civil Warrior *With Class Advantage to give him a boost to his damage, and his ability to reduce Offensive Ability Accuracy to limit the number of Coldsnaps and Frostbites he takes, Civil Warrior makes a good match against Iceman. Once both their Signature Abilities are unlocked, the Armor Ups that Civil Warrior starts with gives him a chance to avoid the Frostbite that Iceman triggers at the start of the fight. Recommended Masteries Liquid Courage/Double Edge *Iceman benefits greatly from the bonus to his Attack, while avoiding all of the disadvantages of these two Masteries due to his Immunities. Physical/Energy Resistance *Both Resistances provide additional damage reduction which combines nicely with his natural Armor bonus from Ice Armor. While avoiding doubling down on one Attribute to minimize the effect of the diminishing returns curve. Precision *Iceman has a chance to place a Frostbite on his opponent each time he lands a Critical Hit. His Heavy Attack also detonates all active Frostbites for even more damage, allowing him to benefit twice for each Critical Hit. Trivia External links References Navigation Category:Mutant